The End of Sailor Moon
by Minzuno Raven
Summary: The title is rather explanatory... The story deals with the emotion and aftermath of her death.


AN. I sincerely hope I can do this piece justice. I had two pages of it written, and   
then they got erased. I mean for this to be really short, but sometimes stories get   
a life of their own.   
**A warning to those happy-ending lovers, there are none to be found here.**   
May you enjoy what you read.  
  
The End of Sailor Moon  
By: Minzuno Raven  
  
Mamoru: "My sweet Usako, my Odango Atama. What would I be without   
you? If there were no you, there would be no me. If you die, I die also, for your life   
is my life. Oh dear Usako, always be with me."  
  
***  
Such determination flashing in her eyes, she was always so stubborn.   
Such rage, strength and courage dancing in her beautiful blues, yet compassion   
and loyalty willingly mingle with the rest. For anyone else it would be a   
contradiction, but not for my Usako. Of course, no one else can be like my   
Usako; no one else is Sailor Moon, the beautiful soldier fighting for love and justice.   
There is only one Sailor Moon…  
I always think of her when we battle. She is my reason for it and gives me   
the strength to do so. I adore fighting with her. Sharing the same soul allows me to   
feel her fighting beside me. Her fear is a tingle in the back of my mind; her adrenaline   
flows through my veins. From this link I feel what she feels. It tells me when she is in   
danger.  
There is only one…  
"MAMO-CHAN!"   
There was only one… From it I also know when she dies.  
Spinning, I attempt to defy what my heart and soul have told me. With my   
sight I try to prove my senses wrong… and I fall to my knees when I see they are   
right. Immediately I crawled to her side, painfully slow only because nothing is too   
fast when my Usako is hurt.  
"IIE! She can't die! She's Sailor Moon! SHE CAN'T DIE!"  
The world fades away and my vision fills only with her. Her tangled hair   
weaved around her head like a halo; her empty eyes staring blankly,   
unshed tears still held within their depths.  
"SHE CAN'T DIE, DAMMIT! SHE CAN'T DIE!"  
Rage rises within me. Flaring like an uncontrollable fire, pounding as a   
caged beast against my restraints.   
"They will pay… They Will Pay! THEY WILL PAY!"  
I jump to my feet and spin about, searching for an enemy, someone who   
will receive my punishment. There is no one, yet I continue to turn around   
and around, searching for a target. No one, no one save the Senshi, who   
are standing about bewildered until one by one they notice Sailor Moon   
lying still upon the ground.  
Minutes pass, each masquerading as an eternity, yet the foes brave and   
reckless only moments before are not to be found. My wrath has no aim,   
so it slowly subsides and grief takes over.  
I return to the side of my Usako, pushing one of the Senshi out of my way   
carelessly. Then cradling my beloved in my arms, I loose all strength and   
I can do nothing but rock my dear Usako and weep.  
'Oh Usako, you are so cold…'  
  
Why is there a world without Sailor Moon? It should not be so. Never was   
there meant to be a time, when the Earth was without Sailor Moon. Why   
then is she not here?  
  
***  
Makoto: "I wish I could end it. I wish I could take the easy way. I wish, for   
once, that I could be the weak one and let someone else become the one known   
for and looked to for strength. But I must stay and give strength to the others. If I left,   
there would be no one to take my place, as it has become with Usagi."  
  
***  
"You think you can defeat me?!" I shout, strength and rage pounding   
through my body unchecked. "SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!"  
Another youma screams as its life is stolen and its body crumbles in ashes.   
I laugh at the piercing sound, so sweet to my ears despite its cacophony. The next   
victim I kill without powers using only my fists and unyielding boots. Victory is near,   
lingering in the air allowing me to smell it, hear it and taste it.  
Sure that a youma is about to strike from behind I turn to counter attack   
…and find no one. I begin searching my surroundings, but dread rises in my throat   
like bile when there are no enemies to be seen.  
"Realize you wouldn't win? Finally decide to act like the cowards you are?"   
I taunted, confident one would appear. To my horror there is no reply.  
My body begins feeling nervous and my mind screams: TRAP!  
So I scan to find it. Instead I find the end of my sanity, my strength, and   
my world.  
"USAGI - IIE!"  
My mind, body and soul shout as one in denial, unable to believe the   
nightmare before my eyes.   
The next thing I realize is my desperate scrambling to her side and noticing   
my fellow Senshi do the same. I vaguely remember seeing the unexpected pain   
cross each of my friends' features.  
Ami grabs her right wrist, checking for a pulse. Rei takes hold of her   
shoulders and screams her name. Minako waves a hand in front of her face. I try   
to keep out of the way near her head, inwardly pleading for Ami to announce that   
she's sleeping, that our princess merely used all her strength to vanquish our foes.  
Suddenly I am yanked backwards, thrown hard onto my backside. Truly   
I had thought the youma had returned during our weakest moment to kill us all, but   
it is only Mamoru. He has shoved me aside to be near his beloved. I feel no anger,   
merely pain and sorrow as he must and move next to Ami near Usagi's feet.   
Mamoru falls apart once she is in his arms, he cries harder than anyone I have seen.  
Without warning Usagi twitches, startling us all. Hope soars high and we all   
are put on edge, waiting for her eyes to flutter and her lips to breathe again. Instead   
she falls limp; losing all heat that remained. Mamoru howls with an unearthly cry.  
We all begin to shout her name over and over in repetition, endlessly, until   
it sounds as though the cosmos itself is calling her name throughout all eternity.  
"Usagi!"  
  
Why is there a world without Sailor Moon? It should not be so. Never was   
there meant to be a time, when the Earth was without Sailor Moon. Why then is   
she not here?  
  
***  
Minako: "I do not know if I can stand this pain and suffering, I can not   
endure such torture. I can see them all breaking apart; I can still feel Mamoru's   
breaking heart. The other Senshi's loving loyalty pains me as does my own. I can   
not stand this torture, I will end it all…"  
  
***  
None of us ever wondered. We never even conceived such an event was   
possible. It was understood that, if there was to be loss of life it was ours. Each of   
us would fall before the terror would get near our princess. Then our Usagi-chan   
goes to face the youma alone. And when all is said and done, the world will be   
right once more. We never knew it could be like this.  
It was such a shock we stayed there. Time no longer had meaning and there   
was nothing besides our fallen leader. Dawn had long ago ended and morning was   
nearly as gone when the thoughts of our homes and hysterical parents finally oozed   
into our thoughts. Accompanying our parents' specters were Usagi's. In our minds,   
they were already crying heartbroken at their daughter's death.  
It was mutually understood that the secret was to be revealed, her parents   
had a right to know. It might become easier if they knew. Possibly it was time all   
our families knew. They, too, had a right to know why we might disappear one   
night and never return.  
I stand watching the bay, witnessing the sunlight's dance upon its surface.   
The others are wallowing in their own problems. I already know how I will tell my   
family. I will walk in, stare hard into their distraught and shocked faces, and   
de-transform. Then I will fall to my knees to beg forgiveness for all the years of   
deceit. I will tell them everything and ask them to aid the Tsukinos in their grief.  
Sadly, they are not the ones who will learn of a loss this day. Mamoru has   
killed himself. I glance to his corpse, draped in the black and blood red cape,   
lying motionless beside Usagi. He could not bear the world without her, so he   
produced his cane and with a small twist exposed a blade within. Drawing it out   
slowly, he promised Usagi his quick company and thrust it into his gut before we   
could stop him. How poetic and ironic of the cruel Fates to repeat the tragedy of   
these lovers again by first killing one and letting the other commit suicide.   
Now I know the true meaning of failure and I am quickly losing reasons to   
live. The mighty Sailor Senshi have fallen, belittled to four mourning girls amidst the   
ruin of a battlefield.   
'Iie… this is wrong.'  
  
Why is there a world without Sailor Moon? It should not be so. Never was   
there meant to be a time, when the Earth was without Sailor Moon. Why   
then is she not here?  
  
***  
Ami: "I'm the smart one, the brains, the reliable one sought to for answers.   
I have no answers, and too am lost and just as unsure as my friends.   
What is left? What remains? There is nothing. Solutions and ideas have all   
fled my reason …save one. I can think of only one act still honorable for the   
Senshi, for the princesses of the past, for my friends and for me. Soon…"  
  
***  
Minako has stabbed herself. I am unsure what will be done about her   
death. We have become so numb from sorrow. Rei is distant. Often I wonder how   
close to death she becomes these passing days. Usagi may have been closest   
to her. They were sisters in every way except blood. Makoto is a mere shell of   
what she once was. I tell her to go on and end it. Killing herself would save the pain,   
and help Rei and I move on. She does not answer. I hope she will fulfill her death   
wish soon; she may be doing herself worse damage by staying alive. When she   
goes, I will follow. Maybe I will precede her, to save us both the pain. I merely   
must find the means and that will not prove to be a challenge.  
'Sayonara minna…'  
  
Why is there a world without Sailor Moon? It should not be so. Never was   
there meant to be a time, when the Earth was without Sailor Moon. Why   
then is she not here?  
  
***  
Rei: "Usagi is gone. Odango Atama, my close friend is no more. Ami-chan,  
Mako-chan, Minako-chan, and Mamoru-kun, all gone. It all seems like some   
nightmare, some vision that holds me in its unforgiving grasp. Kami-sama, onegai,   
let this be a horrible premonition…"  
  
***  
Only I am left. Minako did not wait; she ended it long ago. She was   
possibly the smartest of us all. Makoto tormented herself for our sake,   
only to quickly follow suit when Ami chose a conclusion. Their deaths   
were nearly as heartbreaking as that of our princess. I am unsure on my   
decision; whether I live or die makes no difference. If I die, then the story   
is ended and the Senshi are no more. If I live, then the story lives, to be   
told by me even though it can go no further. I do not know which, and it   
does not matter.  
'I wake to a nightmare every morning…'  
  
Why is there a world without Sailor Moon? It should not be so. Never was   
there meant to be a time, when the Earth was without Sailor Moon. Why then is   
she not here?  
  
***  
E-mail your questions, comments or flames. It's depressing I know,   
if nothing else, tell me that. ^^ 


End file.
